An OP Adventure
by Noivad Neao-Nefarious Izanagi
Summary: A 13 year old Davion Bennett of Jamaica is given a task by God to fix universes that have been corrupted multiversal glitch or is there a secret reason? Why did god choose him? And why is he getting so strong so fast? And why does he want to become a god? Only time will tell Will be Re-Written
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

My name is Davion Bennett ,13 years of age. I go at Calabaar High School in Jamaica. My main likes are anime, manga and playing video game and this is my story .

It was an average day walking home from school, when susddenly lighting struck me out of nowhere. I appeared in a black space in front of a glowing figure.

" **Hello Davion Bennett. I am the being you call God .I have a job for you"** God said

' _This is weird what does God need me isn't he supposed to be perfect_

 _and can do anything?_ ' I thought. I mean I'm not doubting him he probably even knows what I'm thinking now but...I don't know what to think better just accept at least my life won't be boring.

"What do you need" I asked

" **You know Bleach the anime right?" he asked me**

"OF COURSE ,YOU SHOULD KNOW ALREADY I'M ONE OF THE ULTIMATE BLEACH FANS!" I shouted

" **Yeah any way there have been some glitches that messed up some universes. The glitches were easy to fix but the problem is the universes themselves are the problem" he said rubbing his hands kind of like the money grabbing business men on TV**

"What's the problem is there that you can't fix but I can?" I ask

" **Free will" He said simply**

I look at him for a while in confusion until it hit me like a ton of bricks. God can't affect free will thanks to his promise to humanity a long time ago not to.

"I see the problem now but why me? What makes me so special?"I asked. Why wouldn't I? I know he wouldn't just pick up anybody for this job

" **You are the only one really willing to do this the other people are too scared" He said**

"Pussies" I stated

"Any way I'm gonna do it but there are conditions"

" **Of course. Let's hear them"**

"First I want to appear on the day Rukia arrives, a house with an under ground training groun, photographic memory, perfect raietsu control, unlimited cash, Hollow powers, Quincy powers, Shinigami powers, fullbring, books on all their techniques, a new back ground of course, unlimited clothes all anime fighting styles and a new appearance" I said going it over in my head t make sure I got everything. Yep got it.

" **Alright I can do that. What do you want your new name and appearance to be like?"He said/asked**

I smiled as I already had them in my mind "My name shall be Noivad Neao and I'll have white hair it'll be in Ichigo's hair style after Dangai training while my eyes will be blood red"

" **Okay done you'll see the changes when you've been transported. You'll also wake up in a room in your house I made it right across Ichigo's house so bye"** He waved me good bye as my word went black. It's time for an OP Adventure!

 **AN: Well this is the prologue hope you like it ,it's my first ever story. Now let me get this straight while Davion now Noivad is going to be OP he won't be to OP Captins will still give him some trouble but not too much the only one who will be able to force him to go Bankai is Aizen after he evolves to his sissy butterfly form(hehehehe) Any way I decided to make his shinigami clothes because he'll have a little melee battles and I don't see him doing the style I want in the normal battle garb. Any way I'll update soon and please review.**

 **BYE !**


	2. Chapter 1: Getting Prepared and Teaching

**Disclaimer : Forgot about this in the prologue so her it is I DON'T OWN BLEACH ( anime tears )**

 **Chapter 1: Getting Prepared and Teaching!**

 **(Noivad POV)**

I woke up in a room I didn't recognise it had a balcony in front of the bed 2 book cases beside the bed which was in a corner. There was a desk on the other side of the room. The room walls were white and it had an Ac.

I was about to freak out until the events of yesterday flooded my mind. So I'm in Bleach huh? AWSOME!

I suddenly heard the sound of someone crashing out of a window as I got out of bed. I looked out of my balcony to see Isshin, Ichigo's father face flat on the pavement. I mentally laugh at it as I walk down stairs and make breakfast in my new cliché anime kitchen. After eating I took a bath then went back up into my room and checked and found a laptop in one of the draws in my work desk. I then went and spent all day using my new photographic memory to become a scholar in all subjects known to man. My plan was to be super smart and become a young teacher. I don't want to be a student because I could barley stand it in my old world plus I hate assignments.

It look like God caught onto my plan an already set me up and got me applied. I'll be starting in 2 days.

After my huge study session I went down to my basement into my training ground. It looked exactly like the Hperbolic Time Chamber fron DBZ except it had a sky and it didn't have the ability to speed up time from the inside.

As I sat in a meditated position in my underground training ground I felt deep inside me and felt my raietsu. I was shocked to feel that it was as huge but easy to control. Thank you Perfect Raietsu Control. I managed to manifest my zanpoktou. It looked like hollow Ichigo's Bankai sword except it had a black edge, the cloth on the handle is black as well is the chain on the bottom. I like it. But the weird thing was that I already had shikai and bankai without doing anything. I meditated for a while and notice I didn't have a zanpaktou spirit, inner hollow or quincy manifestation , nothing. It was weird but I accepted it and trained my body to handle the strain of my raietsu so I won't have the same problem Ichigo had with Byakuya in Soul Society. Thanks to my hollow powers my body wold heal and become stronger than before, so for my 2 free days before my job as a teacher begins I ran my self into the ground.

 **( 2 Days Later )**

I looked into the mirror and smiled at my self. I look nice. I was dressed in a black business suit with a red under shirt , black tie and dress shoes. I wore black leather gloves on my hands , a pair of glasses like Ishida's and a small black fedora hat with a red feather sticking out of it. All together I looked badass. I better get going to working.

As I headed to my first day of work on my motorcycle I bought yesterday. **(AN : Its the one rode in 'Ghost Rider : Spirit of Vengeance')** I was thinking about to approach the Karakura Team. I can't just appear out of nowhere and say ' Hi I was sent here by god to fix your universe...Oh and in my world your life is a manga' yeah not happening. Wait I got an idea its cliché but still an idea

 **(Karakura High)-(Outside Class)**

I was waiting outside one of my classes ,the principal was introducing me to the class because it was homeroom class and evidently so Ichigo and his friends are in my class...as well as all the others.

"Enter" I heard the principal call out form th other side of the door

I take a deep breathe as I open the door and stepped into the class. And all hell broke loose.

 **End**

 **AN : Well this chapter was kind of short but I wanted to update soon. Oh and little spoiler but I am gong to copy some moves from some other anime JUST MOVES! No new characters. But I got to have Sanji's** **Diable Jamble** **and some rasengan and chidori. Anyway see ya**

 **Ja Ne**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the late update exams are around the corner so I have to study**

 **I don't own bleach or any other anime that shows**

 **(Spoiler!-Alright I thought about it with a friend and I decided to give Nivad a dojutsu of my own cretion for when he s transported into naruto. And don't go talking about I'm making him too OP he's going to keep most of hi strength hidden until fake karkura town arc and (double spoiler) that's when he's going to leave the bleach universe)**

 **Chapter 2 : Planned Introduction and Friendship**

I look on at my class as the principal left with an impassive look kind of like Byakuya's. The whole class was chattering away and it's starting to get on my nerves so I exert a little spirit pressure which shocked Rukia and Ichigo which it should as it was lutenient level.

"Raise your hand if you have any questions" I said calmly

Instantly all the students hands were up. I looked around for someone to pick when I saw Tatsuki Arisawa , Ichigo's childhood friend she had a fierce glare probably gonna complain about how a 13 year old can be a teacher.

I pointed towards her as the the rest of the student's hands lowered their hands.

"HOW IS A KID SUPPOSE TO BE OUR SENSIE!THIS ISN'T THE PLAYHOUSE" she shouted

A 10 –tailed black and red streaked wolf appeared behind me snarling, bearing its blood dripping fangs at the class causing Tatsuki and the rest of the class recoiled in fright while the whole time I have a sweet smile on my face.

I then spoke in an icey tone "Hi I'm Neao Noivad but call me Neao-sensei oh and I'm 13 if you were going to ask. Now let's get on with class shall we"

 **(Lunch)**

As I on the roof eating my lucnch I heard the entrance open. I looked over my shoulder to see Ichigo and his friends. He was introducing them to Rukia. I waited until they noticed me which didn't until Orihime nearly fell on me. I caught her by holding her a few inches off the ground by the scruff of her collar with my left hand while still eating with my chopsticks in my right.

"Orihime are you okay!?" Tatsuki asked loudly concerned

Orihime jumped up exubarently, smiled and dusted herself clean "Yeah Tatsuki-chan I'm al'right Neao-sensei here caught me at the last second"

I see everyone else turned to me surprised, probably just noticed me .Huh

 **(Nobody's Pov)**

"Thanks by the way Sensei." Orihime said to Noivad, but he just waved it off and continued eating. Orihime sat next to him and everyone else followed. Noivad finished up his bento and got ready for the barrage of questions sure to come.

 **AN: sorry for making the chapter so short but I just really wanted to get a chapter out. Oh anybody who wanted to borrow the plot is welcome to do so.**

 **Next Chapter: More Training and Anime Move Re-creation**


	4. More Training and Anime Move Re

**AN: I know I left off somewhere last chapter but I didn't have any ideas so just pretend all Noivad did was become a friend. Anyway CHAPTER START!**

I sit down on a lawn chair at the entrance of my training room. I was thinking of recreating some moves getting some items from Kami. I gonna start calling God Kami from now on as I like it better than God. Anyway back on topic.I wonder If I could call him to get the stuff I the dilema now is how to call him.

 **"All you have to do is it or talk it whatever floats your boat"** Kami said appearing out of nowhere AND SCARING THE SHIT OUT OF ME!

"YOU SCARED THE SHIT OUTOF ME!DO YOU _WANT_ TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK" I screamed and hit him in the back of his glowing head making a big lump appear. After a few seconds my actions finally reached my brain. I was about to beg for my life from the supreme being in existence until I saw something that made my jaw hit the ground-which I quickly picked was a fucking creepy anime physics.- he pouted. KAMI! the KAMI! RULER OF FUCKING REALITY _POUTED!_.

 **"I just wanted to suprise you."** He said rubbing lump on his head

I shake my is way too freaky. "Anyway I need a few things."

 **"Okay what does my dear universe mechanic need"** Kami said with a big shining grin. I ignore the 'universe mechanic' quipand get on with listing the items I need.

"I need a spiritualy powered sniper rifle, 2 dual pistols also spiritualy powered along with dual combat knives, a new outfit because the standard shinigami clothing is shit, some scrolls that is endless to record any techniques I make or recreate its also to leave one with somebody incase I decide to train them and have to leave, a Quincy cross because I forgot you need one to do certain Quincy techniques,to change my appearance again cause I thought of a better look to make me look even more badass, an answer to the question of why I have no soul manifestation of my powers and finally some seals" I took some time to take a I need some water.

 **"The weapons I can do aswell as the new look and endles scrolls -snaps Quincy cross isn't needed the perfect raetsu control you asked for the first time saw to that.I'll need to know what type of seals you need as to not give any useless and unecessary and the reason you don't have soul manifestations is because you don't need them"** As Kami finished I nodded and gave a 'thank you' nod

"I need weight,gravity and resistance seals, storage seals, preservation seals,barrier seals,healing seals ,enegy absorption seals, power limiter seals, rebuilding seals i'll very much need for all the detruction I'm gonna cause." I said with a delighted sigh as I gained a faraway look about all the chaos and destruction I'm gonna cause.

 **"Well I'm gonna...go so laters all you need to do is to think about it and the seal you need will appear, your appearence should change to what you want it to though the clothes will only appear when your out of your body."** Kami said slowly and akwardly as he turned transparent and disappeared

I quickly get out of my daze and picture the look I'm going for then sent a pulse of raietsu to push me out of my I went up to the entrance door that conveniently had a full body mirror on it the image of my reflection could only be described as one word. Badass.

My whit hair lengthend to my mid back and all the tips were blood red with one bang covering th right glass of my glasses. It was in a smooth soft spikey all-over style.I had a shirt with a face mask like Kakashi from Naruto attached to that shirt I had on a blood red mens dress shirt with a black tie with blood red flames on the sides. Over that was a black with a blood red inside coat like Ichigo's bankai coat only with a hoodie thats seam was tattered like the bottom part of the pants were mens dress pants but they stuck onto my body without impeding my movements, they had 2 small belt like straps on each first 2 on both legs held gun holsters which held 2 belt was blood red with a skull with horns and fangs as the buckle, it was the same colour as the sword went through a loop in the belt making the belt a makeshift sword shoes were like the combat boots Anbu wear except they were steel toed and the metal was blood red. I looked more closely and saw that clawed gauntlets were on my arms. They went up to my elbow with the small blades Batman has on his on them. The claws were blood red. I see over my shoulder is a sniper rifle( AN: Its black and red like all his cloths and weapoms) He didn't really know about guns but he could tell it had a silencer on it has well as his other guns.I still had my Ishida glasses.

HOLY SHIT!I LOOK SO BADASS!

Well better get start training. I take out my sword and saw all the parts that were white before ar now red and the manji gaurd had sharp prongs on it. I stop admiring my sword and practice the katas for the Hiten Mitsurugi Style and Black Leg Style (AN: Sanji from One Piece fighting style) that I got from the many sword and fighting styles kami gave on request from the first time I met him.

After hours of engraving the beginner and intermidiate stances into my body I put on some weight and gravity seals. There were 5 weight seals 50lbs each. One was on each limb and one on my shirt. I nearly fell on my knees but persevered and went on to put a gravity seal that made my body feel 10x normal gravity. I fell on my knees this time but got up after a few minutes. I then did 500 push-ups,sit-ups,crunches and ran until my legs were jelly which is when the instincts of my Hollow side would kick in and regenerate my muscles and bones making them stronger every time. I wanted to be a physical power house.

This would continue for the next 3 weeks the gravity and weights by 10 getting higher and higher while I got stronger and faster along with using weekends to learn all the Kido there is. The routine kept going with me getting close enough to Ichigo and his friends that the accepted me as one of their closest friends. I would some time feel Rukia peering holes into the back of my head, probably suspicious of my captin-level raietsu that I don't bother to was normal until an forgotten event occured

 **Flash Back Start**

 _I was practising without my weights on to get use to the speed. I could match a Captins's shunpo full speed with just pure physical speed in my body that limits my power, not on Yamamoto's level buts that's what my new project is for._

 _I was brought out of my thoughts when I sensed the appearance of thousands of Hollows. I started racking my brain on why this was happening until I sensed Ichigo's Raietsu along with someone else's.'But who could it be? It's fighting hollows with Ichigo and it feels like a Quinc-OH SHIT it's Uryu.'_

 _But why are they fighting so many Hollows. I need to work the math._

 _Uryu &Ichigo + A fuck basket of Hollows = ...URYU'S CHALLENGE TO ICHIGO!_

 _SHIT!_

 _I got out of my body and sped like a bullet out of my house, appearing on the roof in my spirit hood was over my head so no spiritualy aware could see my face._

 _I can feel all the hollows everywhere. They were more numerous than on the show probably from the glitch. I could sense that Chad and Karin,Ichigo's sister, were in danger at the park. Chad was out of raietsu probably from fighting the hollow from Canon that helped awaken his Fullbring.I disappear from sight using Shunpo to increase my speed._

 _As I'm speeding to Karin and Chad I chop up all hollows on my way there while using my hollow raietsu to suck up their raietsu.I need it for my hollow powers to evolve to Vasto Lorde. It isn't helping much though probably gonna have to absorb a stronger hollow's raietsu._

 _I finally reach my destination. I locate Chad and Karind and find them backed against a tree with hollows surrounding them. Chad was infront of Karin acting as a shield.I saw a gorilla like hollow ready to smash its fist into Chad. Not on my watch! I disappear from my previous position and catch its fist. The force knocked back my hood and revealed my face to an already shocked Chad.I turned my head half way to him and just say "Watch this Chad"_

 _I turned back the growing horde of hollows and push back the fist of the gorilla hollow with nearly no effort. The force sent the group of hollows back a few feet.I take the attack stance of the Hiten Mitsurugi style and said one word as the slaughter began"Godspeed"_

 _I appeared behind the gorilla hollow with it falling into pieces as I fick the blood of my sword.I watched the pieces of the gorilla hollow were purified before cutting down 5 more hollows. I point my left finger at a line of20 hollows and shot a black cero with a red outline srtaight through them with a small cero.I duck while stabbing 2 hollows behind me._

 _I sense Urahara coming and I don't want to deal with him now so I put my finger through one of the links on the chain on the butt of my sword and start spinning it over head while collecting and releaseing raietsu 5 times releaseing 5 razor sharp rings made of my black and red raietsu that chop down the rest of the hollows._

 _I turned gave a thumbs up to Chad and manage to shunpo away as Urahara shows up._

 _I locate Orihime at the school which I forgot to go . Principal's probably gonna chew me out for that*sigh* Miss Oichi my assistant Teacher might have had to deal with the students today*groan*she's most likely was miffed._

 _I am brought out of my musing as I appear infront of Orihime and Tatsuki while killing the 3 hollows that was about to eat them._

 _"Yo" I said with a smirk as I dodged an angry fist from Tatsuki while stabbing a hollow behind her, scaring the ever living crap out of her._

 _I feel a hollow trying to sneak up on me. Suddenly an triangular orange barrier with flowers at the points blocked its sneak attack. I turned my head to see Orihime come up beside Tatsuki with both hands outstretched palms tried to protect me,aww so sweet but unecessary._

 _"That wasn't needed Orihime" I said and moved to show my hand through her barrier inbedded deep into the hollows skull purifing it by pushing the very essence of my Zanpakuto into my claws._

 _She looked a little sad that she couldn't hep me but I don't want her to be so I say" I am glad you want to help but I don't need it nor do I want could be helping Ichigo 't be sad It's just the way I am."_

 _She smiles a sad but accepting smile while noding._

 _"I'm gonna go help Ichigo now. He's fighting these things too but he needs back 't worry he's a shinigami so he can handle himself but even he can't fight this many Hollow"I said as I place my hood back on my head._

 _"Wait! What are you! You said Ichigo's a shinigami but what are you"Tasuki asked before I can disappear_

 _"I am a.."my form wavers as my final word to them echoes throughout the school"FORSAKEN!"_

 _I kill all the hollows I come 's easy because they're all I speed to the park Ichigo and Uryu are fighting some of the last hollows .I arrive to see 2 menos appear instead of the canon glitch must have hated this universe or something for giving the protagonist such a hard time._

 _I'm brought out of my musings by a red light that makes me look up to see both menos grande to firing two ceros that combine into one big canon Ichigo blocked s cero with his sword. But Ichigo can't block a combined cero of 2 menos grande!_

 _I run infront Ichigo ond push him back Rukia who calls out"Neao-sensei" but I ignore it to concentrate on what I was about to do.I outstretch my sword on th flat side forward and form a thick wall of raietsu and make itstart spinning starting from the center outwards. When the blast hit my shield the spinning coiled and controled the cero like a spring, it also charged it full of reishi to make it stronger and shot it back at the twin menos. On its Path the blast forms into a wolfs head that blows up on impact destroying the menos completely. I was breathing hard from exerting too much energy but taking on an army of hollows will do that to ya. I took off my hood shunpoed to Rukia, Ichigo and Uryu who were joined by Urahara and the (AN: Note- that was sarcasm)_

 _I walk up to Uryu and punch him in the gut snd then socked him in the face and said"Your an idiot!If I hadn't of intervened alot of people would of died!Ichigo's little sisters,Chad,Orihime,Tatsuki would have died!And don't go giving me that 'my pride as a Quincy demanded' It didn't demand jack shit! Fuck you! Fuck your Quincy pride! You know what fuck this entire situation! I'm gong home to ke a bath! Oh hey Ichigo. Talk to yah later okay."and with that I disappear._

 **Flash Back End**

I learnd that day that while I have numerous techniques and great combat skill, it didn't do shit against an army of hollows. I nearly died multiple times and if it wasn't for my hax-assultra fast hollow healing I'd be dead. Thats why I decided to remake some moves i've seen in other anime and cartoons.

I sped a few miles a way from the entrance of my HELL A BIG training room already out of my body. I wanted to remake nature transformation from Naruto.I want to be able to change my raietsu into an element and gain the ability to breathe fire,make tornados,controle earth, make spears of lighting, etc.

I held up a medium siced rock with my right clawed-gloved hand and concentrated my raietsu on it.I'll start with fire a basic element. I make my raietsu hot by concentrating on heat. The rock turn red and is steaming but no fire. The rock eventualy melts into lava and slides out of my hand,my heirro(iron skin)stopped it from injuring me and I learned earlier in traing on how to ingnore pain. Well that was obviously not it. I need to concentrate more, fire causes a burnig effec-THATS IT!

"Kami! Some trees please," I called out and on cue a bunch of trees grew out of the ground. I took a leaf and held it between my fingers and focused on making a burning sensation into my raietsu and sure enough a small flame lit at the tip of the leaf though it was black with a few red wisps probably from my raietsu. But the way how small it was bumed me out. I pour a little more raietsu and the flame grew in size until it burned the leaf to cost toomuch raietsu probably because my raietsu isn't ued to it yet or simply because raietsu wasn't made to do this. It's most likely both. I frowned. Ineed a faster way to do this.

I need think of a faster way to learn nature transformation, I need something like kage bushin-my eyes widen and then suddenly slap myfelf repeatedly while saying 'baka baka baka' every slap. After beating out my idiocy I close my eye to focus.

In my minds eye I could see like a blue print of my body nerves,bone and all. I send out a piece of raietsu and allow it to form infront of me. I finally open my eyes after a few seconds and look to my right to see a perfect copy of me and fist bumped it and my arm didn't go through or cause it to disappate. That's good it's real and not fragile, now to see if it passes on memories. I suddenly punch my clone through the chest and waatched it disappate into wisps of raiets and looked to be swimming the rieshi currents until it reached back int my body. I sudenly get an image me punching my self but it was a little hazy. I tried again but copied where the brain stores memory better and after another check it wasn't hazy any more. Eureka.

I make 250 clones and make 50 work on each element while I work on other moves. I want Kaioken next incase I need a power up. I remeber what I read online about it. The tchnique Kaioken was essentially compressing your body's energy into one point the abruply spiking it that gives you an increase in power(AN: I'm not sure how it's done really but that is how I do it in MY 't like it Don't read)The smaller its compressed the stronger the boost

I calm my breathing and focused all of my raietsu into a single point at the middle of my body.I compress it till its about the size of a huge pool and then abruptly LET IT OUT! while shouting "Kaioken x1" An aura of red with a black outline explode of my body. I put my arms at my sides out straight hands half cupped and pointed infront of me.I collect some raietsu build up in my palms. They looked like basketball size spheres.

"Final..." I call out the first part o the techniques name.

I put my cupped hands together infront of me then to my right side and said

"Ka meh ha meh HA!" and released a beam of pure distruction by pushing my hands forward. The beam destroyed 2 hills that _used_ to be in my training ground.I let the arua disappate and take a breath. That took a bit out of me. After regaining my breath. I need a close ranged disabling technique and a one-shot kill. I most likely use Rasengan for disabling although it can kill with enough power. I myself is like Sauske in fighting so I'll remake Chidori,Raikiri and Kirin along with all the fire jutsu I've ever seen while alsom making new ones.

Okay Rasengan first. I was able to rotate my raietsu un my palm until it formed a Rasengan looking sphere(AN: think of a black rasengan with a blood red core) but it had absolutely no power. I tried again but this time poured raietsu in it but looked unstable. I looked at it and ran at random boulder throwing my arm with the obvious stage 2 Rasengan at it. It explode on impact,left the marks of stage 2 rasengan as expected, and sent me skidding back,though the attack didn't damage my hand or glove my hand was in pain but I used my hax-ass healing to handle it. I try again but this time put a paper thin shell that makes it stay stable.. I think about why it's so easy but it's most likely my perfect control or because raietsu is easier to flow than chakra but its probably both. I decide to come out of my thoughts as I ran at asecond boulder and when my rasengan made impact the boulder was completely _obliterated!_

After spending a few minutes celebating I make another 200 clones and tell 50 to master rasengan as it took to long to make and the rest to remake Chidori and Raikiri. Now what move can I recreate nex maybe-*gasp*- THATS IT I'LL RECREATE SUSANO'O. But besides it being cool and an army killer what good would it do me.

"I can probably use it to counter a bunch of Menos Grande or Komamura's Bankai" I said outloud after a few seconds

It turned out energy construct manifestation was my shit as I was able to reach the level of susano'o with skin but no armor. It looked like the shinigami of the Naruto world from the Shiki Fuin only mine didn't have a dagger in his mouth a didn't looke malnourished as hell because I made him buff.

After a while of learning to control my susano,o I got bored and ended up making a Juubi construct except mine was a black wolf instead of a tree cause I love wolves. I just can't see me using anything but a wolf. I also made a chakra cloak like Naruto's biju mode. Mine made all my black clothes red and all my red clothes black. It also turned the white part of my hair black. I also remade and improved Diable Jambe from One Piece.

A few minutes later and I was bored again. I was thinking of something else to learn and discover anything else until one word popped into my mind. Fullbring. Ofcourse I don't even know what my fullbring is yet but its technically using a combination of human & hollow raietsu to empower something you love or have a connection with. But I have 4 of those things. All of them I had with me when I came to this universe so I have them with me. I sent a clone to get them and after a few minutes I it came back with a box and gave it to me bfore dispelling. I open the box and saw 3 items. One was a black stretchable finger ban with the initials C.B and the picture of a tree on it. It was a suvenier from going to my first school sports day. The second item was a watch obviously gonna give me time powers. The third item were a pair of slim sunglasses. I bet yyour wandering 'where's the fourth item?' well it's my eyes ofcourse. I don't want to disclose why these first 3 are important but I just love my eyes. I'm grateful to Kami who blessed me to be born with sight. Most of my happiest moments were visual so I'm glad I could see them.

I put on the finger band and used my human&hollow raietsu together on it and the special effect was suprising. Some trees grew around me and the shadows around me shimmered and moved to my will. Cool. I use my human&hollow powers on m sunglasses after I put them on. This effect was intantenous. I could se the rieshi in the air and raietsu in my clones far off. I played around with it and found out I could use Ex-ray,Infared,Telescope and Night vision.I could also shoot beams from it. I focused my combined human&hollow raietsu on my watch and something amazing happen. Time slowed down! When I focused on one of my clones training it slowed down and started and move in slow motion. I concentrated on the clone speeding up and it started moving fast paced. I wonder... I focused on my clone and said"Stop" It froze. So Cooooooool! I released my control and the clone went back to normal and I noticed it and the rest were looking a me in confusion "Fullbring"I said and they all choroused"OHhhh" and weent baack to nature transformation training.

Finally I did my eyes and made a mirror out of the rieshi in the air and what I saw let a bloodthirsty smile cross my face. I guess I'm more of a Madara than I thought.

What stared back at me was in my mind the most powerful eye anywhere. It had Madaras pattern instead of the usual 9 Rinne-Sharingan.

This is gonna be a hell of An OP adventure.

 **END**

 **AN: Yes! Rinne-sharingan at last. Mwa ha ha ha HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA *cough cough cough*That was so awesome! This was my longest chapter ever! I hope it was to your likeing and please review and dont flame. I know Noivad might seem too powerful but remember he's getting readyy for an Aizen that is** _ **stronger!**_ **than the one in canon so ofcourse he's gonna make sure he's powerful! He's running himself into the ground! Anyway please give me some reviews. I only had one review from this story and** _ **it was from myself!**_ ***cries in corner*** **: People come on I want reviews and i'm not getting any.I might just decide to discontinue this story.*sigh* Well any way I've decided that the Fake Karakura Town arc will be the when Noivad leaves the Bleach Universe.**

 **RR**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Well! NEW CHAPTER ALREADY! I'm suprised I could pull off a chapter this fast with me doing Exams now! Whoa HOOOOO! Anyway CHAPTER START!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own shit except my...well myself**

 **Chapter: 5-Character Interaction and More Training**

Rinne-Sharingan.

I can't belive it! Oh Kami I love you!

 ***I know you do***

I ignore the annoying voice.

 ***HEY***

I look back at my rieshi mirror to admire my eyes more. It had Madara's EMS pattern over the rinnegan rings. This is gonna be so awsome. I so wanna go and practise with this but I gotta go get some rest and I won't use clones for this. Maybe my other fullbring but the eyes I want to train myself. I drain the raietsu from my eyes and I was shocked to see the eye devolve to a Rinnegan then EMS and finally to 3 tomoe sharingan before going back to my natural blood red eyes.

I made 300 clones to and sent them to practice my other fullbring while I shunpo to my body get in it sprint up to my room, bathed and then jumped in my bed, sleep claiming me as my head hit the pillow.

 **Next Day**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock. Oh Kami how I hate that thing. I checked it and saw I only saw that I only had 20 minutes to get to school. I shut my alarm clock off and quickly took a bath ate breakfast and got dressed. As I was leaving I finally took notice of my house. It was a mansion. It was two stories high and had a two way path going from the front door in a circular path. I ran up to the garage and the door opens automatically from me walking on the sensors in the ground. I get on onto my gohstrider motorcycle( AN: forgot about that didn't ya. Well try to remember it'll be his ride to get around soul society without wasting energy). He absent mindly thought to ask Kami to make his bike raietsu conductive as I put on my black helmet before shooting off.

 **Meanwhile(3rd POV )**

Rukia was running to school. Why? Because she woke up late and Ichigo didn't bother to wake her up and left. Her mind absently drifted to her young teacher. She remembered him blocking and redirectiong the combined cero of _2 Menos Grande!?_ She always knew he had high raietsu-as much as a captin suprisingly-but she never thought he had the power to back it up. Even Ichigo as much raietsu he had, it was between a captin and lutenient.

Rukia checked how much time she had wasted and saw that she only had 10 minutes to get to school and she was still a ways to go. She wouldn't be able to get their on time. She decides to stop running as she didn't want to tire her self for a lost cause. She stood there for a few seconds cursing Ichigo for leaving her. When she was about to start walking she heard what humans call a motorcycle engine behind her, it was apart of one of the human contraptions called a motorcycle. She turned around to see a hellish looking motorcycle stopping behind her. The rider seemed to be looking at her but she couldn't tell as he was wearing a black helmet. But once she saw the suite and thhe strange red and white hair she recognised him immediately.

It was Neao-sensei.

He flipped up the visored and said two words"Get on"

She didn't have anything to lose so Rukia did as he said and wrapped her arms around his chest so she wouldn't fall off. She blushed when she felt his muscles, smelt his scent and accidently felt his _package!_. She felt her panties get a little wet. _He was huge!_

Noivad flipped the visored back down and starting riding off again to school. They arrived just in time and reached class. A lot of the students were puzzled at why Rukia and their young teacher came together. They couldn't have come together right? That could mean their in a relationship or something but Neao-sensei is older than her.

A little fact is that because Noivad is as tall as Ichigo( from training,exercise and growth spurt) always had his lower face covered by a mask (AN: I know I didn't write he always wore the mask but just imagine he did) they thought he was joking that he was 13, 19 probaly, but 13! that can't be! Tatsuki only shouted the first time because he looked short when sitting on his chair which made her think he was a kid. So point is they think he was messing with them.

Noivad just ignored it and got on with the lesson. He noticed Ichigo and his friends staring intently at him. They were probably trying to figure out what a Forsaken was. Noivad had only used that name to classify what he is as he's seen it on numerous fanfictions in his old world. But it does kinda truly represent him. Soul Society would obviously be alright with Ichigo being part Shinigami,Quincy and Hollow as he uses his Shinigami powers more with hollow powers a close second . While with him(Noivad) they would probably think of him as an animal that should be watched. That was how Forsaken came to mind.

*sigh*

He really should get his mind off this. He sees Ichigo and company still staring at them. He smirks as he gets an idea to cheer himself up. He stops his lecture and tells Ichigo,Uryu,Tatsuki,Chad,Rukia and Orihime to stand up.

"Can any of you understand this english sentence 'Get your heads out of your asses' well? Could any of you understand?" Noivad smirked as they all looked sheepish after realizing that they weren't paying attention while the rest of the class laughed.

"Well it seems you've seen your mistake but if you listened more you would know this is a History class-they were shocked-but I'll let it slide this time but don't do it " A 10-tailed wolf with blood leaking its mouth appeared behind Noivad while he gave a Kakashi pattened eyesmile.

The rest of the day passed by quickly and Noivad was heding for his bike. He stopped before turing it on to think. Noivad was thinking over the events of what was gonna happen next. It seemed like It would soon be time for Rukia to leave for Soul Society via force by Byakuya and Renji. He was brought out of his musings as someone touched his shoulder. He turned to see Ichigo and the rest of his friends except Keigo and Mizuro.

"What do you need guys" he asked

Ichigo just scratched the back of his head while having his signiture scowl and said" We need to talk. You said we would talk later and there's no better time than now"

It finally dawned on Noivad that he didn't really explained what he was,how he had powers or why he was there during the battle on Uryu' little debocle. He just took on a sheepish look sctratched the back of his hed(cause that's what every anime hero does) and told them to come to the address he gave them which was his house and rode off without even saying good bye.

 **(Next day)-( Noivad POV )**

The next day which was a weekend I woke up to the ringing of his door bell. I tried to ignore it but it just got more numerous and I just decided not to ignore it and went-in my pajama pants and sleeve-less mask-shirt-thing(he always has it on even in bed and shower. weird right)- to the front door and opened it. I looked to see the wide eyes of of Ichigo and his friends. I raise an eyebrow at their shocked looks and asked lazily"What's wrong? Whatever wanna come in?"

They just nodded dumbly and walked inside. They were shocked again from the inside of mansion home. The leather couches,glass tabbles large flat screen TV and speakers. I just went to my secret wine cabinet and took ou a four bottles as this was gonna be quite a talk( I do not indulge underage character is only doing it because he can't get drunk as a side-effect of using his Instant-Regeneration too much in a human body)

"Want some" I offered but Ichigo just got red faced then exploded and shouted"What's wrong with you! Were too young to drink! You too isn't the legal age to start drinking 21! Your 2 years early!" I just roll my eyes making his eye twitch. I continue drinking ignoring his protests. I get annoyed of his ranting after a while and suddenly say "Aren't you here to ask questions?" That shuts them up and then Ichigo to start the questioning.

( AN: I was seriously tempted to have a cliffhanger but I'll be nice...For now!MWAHAHAHAHAH!*coughcough*)

"What are you" Ishida asked finally speaking for the first time

"Blunt are we? Well as I told Tatsuki here-points to said person- I am a Forsaken."

"We know that but we want to know a 'Forsaken' is" Chad said

"Well to put it bluntly it would be a combination of Shinigami,Hollow,Quincy and Human" I said smirking but they couldn't see because of the mask but they could still see the mirth in my eyes.

" But how! The power you would gain from just being born would cause soul suicide meaning death at the ripe age of a few minutes old. So how are you alive!" Rukia shouted shocking everyone causing them to look at me for answers

I sigh and just looked at them with a serious face and said" Don't ask me I don't know. But I do know there is another of my limited species among you" This caused them to take on a look of confusion wondering who it was."It's easy who out of all of you is the most abnormal." I said but they looked more confused. I sigh and said two words"It's Ichigo"

"Me!?" He shouted/asked and I nodded and he asked "Ho-o-ow!"

"Have you ever wandered why you have so much reiatsu? Why you nearly took all of Rukia's powers?" I questioned " How do-o y-y-you know about tha-"Doesn't matter" I cut off his question " But how am I like you! I don't want to be part hollow!Quincy and Shinigami are kinda okay but Hollows are a a big NO!"He shouted head in his hands and breathin hard. I looked around and saw Rukia and Orihime with fearful looks while Ishida and Chad were still impassive. I turned my gaze back to Ichigo and saw him start ranting about not wanting to become a monster. I just did what any sane person would do. I hit him in the back of his head. After finally getting back every ones attention I stand up from the chair I was sitting on opposite of them and glare fiercely at him while release a fuck load of reiatsu scaring the crap out of everyone.

"You are NOT a monster! You are Ichigo Kurosaki and don't you forget it." I raved at him. I took some breathes and sat down. I stare at them with a caged fire in my eyes. I hated it when somebody calls themselves degrading things. It's what broke up the best friendship I ever had. I shake my head to get bad memories out of my head and sigh." I'll explain your powers better since _someone_ had the idea you didn't need to know too much about your powers" I glare at Rukia while saying this while she has the gaul to look sheepish." Okay well you would be able to use the powers of all races such as; Shikai and Bankai the transformations for the swords of the Shinigami,a hollow mask and Resurrección for hollows,Voltstanding for quincies and Fullbring for humans. All forms/powers are unique to every soul" This made their jaws drop to the ground for a few seconds before Orihime began to rant how me and Ichigo were cool while the protagonist himself was just staring open-mouthed in shock. I snap them back to reality and say "Well seeing as your all here why not come train with me" I smirked while dragging them to my training basement.

This was gonna be one OP adventure!

 **END**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach,Tite Kubo does...for now(cue evil laughter)**

 **Chapter 6 start!**

 **(Noivad POV)**

"Come on it'll be awesome!" I prodded Ichigo and his friends to train with him. They were a bit reluctant and Rukia couldn't train because it could deplete her already almost depleted reiatsu. The rest just thought that training wouldn't be necessary for now. But I destroyed that logic when I told them Soul Society would try to kill Rukia.

"W-w-wha-a-at" Ichigo sputtered out

"*sigh* It's the truth Ichigo. Because Rukia gave you her powers a someone will control Central 46 to make an exicution order. I can't tell you their name because I found out that they've been spying on Ichigo." I said to him with a solem look on my face.

" Why is some mysterious person spying on me and why would they want Rukia to be killed!" Ichigo shouted. He looked distressed.

I turn to Rukia as I began to explain" Rukia you remember how Urahara just suddenly appeared with a gigai for you?" she nods" It's because he hid a powerful object called the Hogyoku in the gigai and the hogyoku is now bound to your soul. It can grant the user his/hers strongest desires and create Arrancars, a hollow that hs ripped off its mask and gained shinigami-like powers"

They were all shocked into silence at this. While they were in a shock I took the time to sense an anomaly in Tatsuki's Reiatsu. It felt like Orihime and Chad's, that must mean she has fullbring. Looks like that glitch did SOME good. I need to confront her about this though. "Tatsuki-she along with everyone look at me- you have powers don't you"

"How did you know?"she asked

"My sweet sweet Tatsuki-cue sinister chuckle-you can't hide anything from me plus I could sense it" I said with a jovial tone at the end

"Anyway we're here" I said as I open the door to my underground training ground. They looked shocked except Orihime she looked excited. I walk up to Ichigo and poke him on the forhead while sending a pulse of reiatsu through his body making it fall to the ground while he's still standing in his shinigami form. Before he can yell at me I also get out of my body and then make two clones who lean our bodies in a corner and then dispel into pure reiastsu and flow into me. I don't bother with the memories as they're useless."Follow me." I tell them as I lead them to a clearing.

When were in I look around and see it's surrounded by small boulders and some trees from my cones practicing. I turn my attention back to the others and tap my foot on the ground making the earth make seats big enough for them to sit on it in lotus positions. They looked shocked at this but I pay it no mind as a bunch of vines and flowers burst out of the ground and forms into a comfortable sofa for me to lay down on while Rukia,Ichigo,Uryu and Tatsuki looked miffed that they had to sit on rocks while I got a comfy plant couch. Ofcousrse I could have formed them all comfy chairs out of Reishi(AN: Creation of all things bleach style) but tough luck to them I don't feel like it.

They sit down in lotus position on the rocks while I lie down on my back on my flower couch." Okay" I start" We'll be working on Reiatsu control because frankly compared to a captin worse compared to me your control over your reiatsu sucks." They sweatdropped, Ishida and Rukia looked offended while Orihime,Tatsuki and Chad looked kinda depressed though you could barely tell with Chad. The guy is expressionlsess as a statue.

"Anyway I'm gonna make it better no close your eyes and focuse on your reiatsu." They did so."Now imagine a river with your reiatsu as the see it?" They nodded after a few minutes" Now try to calm it down." All of them got it except Ichigo but that was expected. When everyone else was done their reiatsu felt calmer and I almost couldn't sense them. I told them to practice more until I finished helping Ichigo. When Ichigo still couldn't get it after his fourth try I decided to use a method I made up. I look at Ichigo giving out a frustrated sigh and said "Ichigo your problem is because of your hollow side it's wild and doesn't bow down willingly so instead of forcing it down just guide it. To help think about things that make you happy and calm" He tries again an this time he _finally_ got it. It didn't go down like the others it just felt calm but after a few minutes it went down and his reiatsu stopped staturating the air. As a result his big ass sword shrunk to a normal katana albeit it was long as a zanbatou because of Rukia's reiatsu that was still in Ichigo and dropped of his back. When everyone saw it they freaked out except Rukia until I explained it was because of Ichigo's out of control reiatsu.

"Okay now that you have your reiatsu control up to snuff I have some things for you" I use my fullbring Mangekyou Sharingan's Kamui to teleport my library of scrolls on various techniques behind me and make 2 Kagebushins to take some scrolls and walk to another clearing with the others while I stand alone with Ichigo. "Okay I'm gonna explain the properties of a Zanpaktou-

(Skip to after explanation)

and that's it. Get it?" He nods and then I told him to get into Jinzen position but before he starts I tell him"Oh Ichigo since Quincy and Hollow/Shinigami don't exactly mix your quincy side might try to take over as your zanpaktou but make sure to remember that you should have 2 manifestations. Now don't shun it remember that it just wants to protect you and make sure you survive. Now go forth if you hesitate you will age if you step back you will die."' _Thanks for the words quincy Zangetsu'_ He nods and then starts Jinzen While I sit infront of him meditating to pass the time.

 **(Ichigo's Soulscape-3rd POV)**

Ichigo opened his eyes to see himself standing sideways on a building. He turned his head and saw a man standing on a pole looking at him. He sensed that the man's reiatsu was like Ishida, so he must be his quincy powers."Hey! are you my zanpaktou?" He asked acting dumb

The man got off the pole and walked towards him and said"Hello Ichigo. Yes I am your zanpaktou. My name is Zang #&%"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow in confusion and voiced it"Whats that I could only get the first part?" The black cloaked man showed the gohst of a smile and said"It's good that you could at least hear a part of my name." But the man was suprised as Ichigo began laughing. He started to clutch his sides from laughing too much. When he finally stopped laughing Ichigo smirked and said"You honestly believe I wouldn't know that you were actually my quincy side? Your reiatsu practically screams 'Hey I'm a Quincy' like a lighten billbord but hey it's not your fault now lets talk"

The contiuing situation would be one weird talk.

 **(Back to Noivads training ground)**

Noivad was currently asking Kami to do something for him. What you ask? Simple,to slow down time in the training ground so that it would be 4 months in there while 4 days outside. His reason? To prep them better for the raid to Soul Society. He already sent Rukia home and told her she wouldn't see any of them for 4 days. After some time Kami agreed to his propersition and slowed down time in the training ground. When he told the others that the time would be slowed down the at first didn't beleive him but he just made them check their phones and they noticed that even they were down there for hours only half a hour passed. When they asked how he did it all he did was wink and say"I have my ways" They just accepted it and moved on(now they're learning)and went on to training.

Half of the first month consisted of physical training with weights,gravity and resistantce seals. Noivad made Ichigo do that in his body because it would still translate to his spirit body and to help him handle fullbring. Noivad made Ichigo use his mom's quincy cross for his fullbring outlet. After getting their bodies strong enough that each of their punches can cause small craters and run as fast as a car using nitros without using their powers.(aka bringer light,god step,fash step or sonido)

The other half consisted of learning figthing styles. Ichigo used a style called **Tiger Strike** that had the perfect balance of fast but strong strikes that was used to take down the enemies fast but to also demolish them with pure strength. Uryu learned a style called **Flash Fist**. It focused on getting in fast hits on vital points on the body,good for disabling and learned boxing along with Chad. Orihime refused to learn a style at first beacause she didn't like violence but it soon went away when Noivad pinned down Ichigo and held a blade at his throat explaining that instead of sitting in the side lines like a _wuss_ and(AN:don't hate me for this. it had to be done) _bitch!_ She could be helping the boy she loved(that shocked Ichigo to the core)and her friends. That left her shaken and she cried and avoided him for 2 days worrying him that she gave up. But after the 2 days she came during an exercise and _begged_ him to teach her how to be strong and not be weak and brought a smile to Noivad's face(though they couldn't see it) and he taught her Tsunade's fighting style from Naruto also how to augment her strength too. After that she did a complete 180 and start to show more skin,showed a short temper,started cursing so bad it would make a sailor blush,started dating Ichigo(yeah Ichihime pairing bitches as it was mean't to is going to be with Renji) and started waking everyone up at night with her and Ichigo's 'love nights'. Noivad still curses Kami for this. Must be his way getting entertainment.

Anyway the second month was helping them learn how to use their powers and lerning new tchniques. First he helped unlock Ichigo's shikai and had Uryu unlock Volstanding but it was different than in the Manga. It was the ability of lighting. Well it looks like Neao(AN: saying that from now on because Noivad is kind of a mouthful to type) had some one to teach **Chidori** to. Now to see if Ichigo is willing to learn the **Rasengan**. Neao then made them all fight him together so they could get experience. That showed alot of thins like Tatsuki's Fullbring. It was the ability to create and control fire through her Karate gloves as the conduit. Ichiogo's shikai was different from the canon duel short sword and big ass knife-sword thing. One thing they were the same length and they were katana size and the only way to tell them apart was that the quincy blade was pure black while the hollow/shinigami blade was pure white. Ichigo also learned how to use his hollow mask and asked Neao how to change his outfit because the standard shinigami garb didn't fit him. Neao just told him to shift the reishi the clothes were made out of to whatever he liked. He turned his clothes into a copy of Neao's only that it didn't have the face mask and the only other difference was insted the red inside was replace with blue the only red staying was the red on the claws. Neao later helped Chad upgrade his fullbring into its final form except because of the glitch his full bring covered up to his chin and his left arm was black instead of white like in the anime or manga but it still was shaped the same.

The third month involved of Neao teaching them how to evlove or improve their powers. Ichigo unlocked Bankai and was working on mastering it with his hollow powers .Tatsuki's Fullbring evoved into black gaunlets like Neao's but they didn't have the little spike/knives at the side like his and her fullbring also made leather boots that could light on fire or summon fire from underneath her enemies. Orihime's powers didn't evolve much but the now moves she got were still useful. She could now use any of her 5 fairies for any purpose be it shield,attack or heal. She could now also form them into any weapon for close combat but she use her orange gaunlets the looked like leather gloves that reached her elbows. But just because Neao was teaching them didn't mean he slacked off on his training either. He learned how to use his fullbring outside his body and trained them to the best of his ability. He could do Shadow Posession,Shadow stiching,all the Mokuton techniques,could use his time manipulation on an entire area of 2.5 miles and could now use all the techniques of his eyes and decided to use his original non sharingan susano'o as a test to see if anyone was worthy of seeing his true susano'o as it was WAY stronger. He practiced with his Shikai which shocked everyone as he told about some of the Captin shikai's and his was just a black version of *BEEP* with a few extra powers.(AN: Not gonna reveal it so soon. You'll have to guess)That month was a helper.

The final month was a rest where Neao let them have fun catch up on studies and told them about some of the captins and lieutenants that I confirmed with Kami still existed and had the same powers. But even _Kami_ couldn't tell how they were affected by the glitch as like how he found out in this universe Byakuya was a woman!? He stopped asking about it after that and only requested information on Captins that weren't gender swapped. They were Soi Fon(thank god! I so wanted to tap that ass)Komamura,Tosen,Gin,Unohana,Kurosutchi,Shunsui,Yamamoto(halleujah!) and Toshiro. He still got Aizens file but he didn't get a picture which made him sweat and he swore he could hear Kami laughing her ass off. Any way Neao decided to help the kids with their phsycological problems like Ichigo's guilt for his mom's death,Chad's depressison over his abuelo's passing,Orihime's guilt for her brother turning into a hollow,Tatsuki's problem's with acting feminine and Uryu's problems with his dad,depression over his granfather's death and his hatred for Shinigami. The result he got from giving them lots of attention,helping them get stronger and being the only person to say that I'm happy and proud at/for them(Which suprised looks like Issin is too sad from Masaki's death to really act serious and ackowledge his son). The result of all that? They now call him Dad! They look up to him as a father figure because of his actions. When Neao heard this he just eye smiled hugged each one of them but that's what they saw on the outside. On the inside he was shocked,then nervous but soon turned overjoyed and he vowed to be the best damn Father in existence!

 **(3rd to last day)**

We find our heroes and his crew of friends getting ready to go to Heuco Mundo. They were going there to get combat experience against some Adjuschas and Vasto Lorde. They have grown since the begining of their training. Uryu's hair now reaced 5 inches below his shoulder blades and was now wearing clothes similar to his 2nd Father(Neao) except his was pure bright blue where the black was and white where the red was,he also had a white quincy cross on his back and it also replaced the skull buckle while his gaunlets weren't clawed. Chad wore cloths similar to Neao's too but didn't bother with the face mask or claws and also turned the places where red should be dark brown. Orihime had the same outfit except it was burnt orange at the places that red should be and didn't have the face mask , claws, the buckle was a copy of one of her Shun Shun Rika and it showed her curves and alot of cleveage which Neao kept nagging to her about like every father should. Tatsuki had the same outfit except it stayed balck and red like her dad's but the buckle was a carving that looked like a flame. Ichigo still had his copy of Neao's clothes on(see higher in chapter).

"Well today you-Neao suddenly burst into tears before he could finish his sentence worrying his raised his arm to stop them from rushing to him.-Sorry*sniff*It's just the ascension from noob to pro*sniff* is just so beautiful." They all(except Neao) facefault at that. Ever since Neao started playing video games with Ichigo,Chad and Uryu he hasn't stopped calling those in his own words 'aren't badass or strong enough' noobs and people like him pros.

"Any way let's go!" Neao said and jumped into a garganta that he created with his children following.

 **(AN: Okay the fighting to get experience is completely irrelevant and is just to practice some new moves which will only be revealed during Soul Society Arc which will start next chapter)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: A new chapter for my story here and I've checked the status of my stories and have seen that people are reading but not reviewing. Why do I need reviews so badly?Simple. It gives me motivation to continue and I know alot of you want me to continue right? Well I wanted to send out a message before people want to give non-helpful critisizem. All flames will be used to cook my barbecue and heat up my hotsprings.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own bleach. Kubo won't sell it to me!**

Neao was watching as a female Byakuya and still male Renji take away Rukia. He told Ichigo and his friends after training that by the 3 days time Soul Society would send some people for Rukia and that they should not interfere. When they started to shout protests Neao told them he had a plan to make sure she's not executed and that they would need to invade Soul Society and they can't do that for no reason so for it to work Rukia had to be taken. He was brought out of his thoughts when he notice Byakuya was looking at him. He let his eyes show mirth as he let out half of his reiatsu nearly making her drop to one knee. He them let out some bloodlust and the same red and black wolf appeared behind him like always. He then began writing a message in the air with his reiatsu and message made Byakuya shunpo right into the portal to soul society with it closing behind her as Neao also disappeared in a Sonido. The message read 'Prepare for we will save our friend. Just one of us could take out all your lieutenants in shikai. Why am I telling you this? Because I know we will win. Akatsuki will be seeing Soul Society noobs.'

 **(Next Day)**

Right now Ichigo and his friends were getting ready to go to soul society. They just had a long talk with Urahara about what happened to them for the past week. They told him everything. About their powers,their training and Neo. Speaking of our hero he was no where to be seen. The others were getting worried but Urahara and Yoruichi(in cat form) said they might have leave without him if he took to long. They were gtting ready to leave when suddenly the reality itself seem to swirl outwards and something looked to be coming out of it. The kids smile at this while Urahara and Yoruichi got a little tense as they didn't know what it was. The figure is soon revealed to be Neao in his spirit form with his glasses in his hands and his **Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan** activated. This caused Urahara and Yoruichi to relax and release a sigh of relief.

"Sorry I was late noob-senseis and my pro co-workers. I was busy setting up these bad boys." Urahara and Yoruichi twtched at the 'noob-sensei' comment while Neao used **Kamui** to transpot 6 mortorcycles infront of him. The front one was his pure black hellish mortocycle. The res were racing motorcycles in each of his kids personal colours. Ichigo:black  &white,Uryu:Blue,Chad:brown,Orihime orange,Tatsuki red." Well? Get on we gotta move!" They all scrambled onto their respective bikes with Yoruichi sitting on Ichigo's turns to Urahara and waves goodbye as they all ride into the portal to Soul Society.

 **(With Neao and others)**

Neao and the kids(along with Yoruichi) were about half way to the second portal to Soul Society when they heard what sounded like a train behind them. The kids were confused while Neao and Yoruichi were panicked.

"Come on! We gotta hurry up. That sound was the Kokotsu. It runs through here every 7 days to keep people from lingering too long" Yoruichi shouted as everyone kicked their bikes into high gear.

Neao notices that the exit was only a few metres away but also notices that the it's in the turns his head to the others as they're about to ride out and shouted over the noise of the Kokotsu so the others can hear him"As soon as were out the exit send reiatsu to the wheels of your bike!"

"Why-Just do it!"Ichigo was interuppted by Neao as they had reched the soon as the were out the rest noticed that they were in the air. They quickly did as Neao earlier instructed and looked in awe as shining 'roads' came from underneath their bikes as the went down to the groud.

When they were on the groud they parked their bikes and got off. When they got off they looked to see Neao take of his glasses and use his **Kamui** to store their bikes while Ichigo was walking towards the seriete. When he reached a certain point walls suddenly fall out of nowhere linning up as a wall then a giant gorilla like man which everyone recognizes as Jidanbo (Neao from watching the anime,Yoruichi from where ever and Ichigo and friends from the files produced by Neao)

(The fight is the same as canon but if you want a description just imagine Ichigo taking out one of his sword and destroying Jidanbo's axes like tissue paper)

"Alright you win so I'll open the gate"Jidanbo says as he turns around and proceeds to open the the gate was opened the group noticed the captin of squad 3 Gin Ichimaru(you all kow the conversation and if you don't, look it up)

As Orihime heals Jidanbo Neao was measuring everyones reiatsu. Ichigo's was that of a high captin like Shinsui,Chad was that of a lueitenant along with Tatsuki and Orihime. Uryu was at the strength of a mid captin. They were definately ready for this. They had the power,skills and experience.

Neao was brought out of his thoughts by Yoruichi swinging her claw at his face. He managed to dodge it at the last second. He glared sternly at the female were-cat ."What was that for?" If it was one thing Neao always hated in anime and manga it was how all the male protagonists always took hits(physical abuse) from people more so women. He didn't know why but instead of finding it funny like other people it _infuriated_ him to no end. If it was him he would knock them _the fuck out!_

"You were spacing out. Come on we need to go. We don't know if they might send another captin. I know someone who can get us inside." Yorouichi said as she was getting ready along with the others to head to the village's chief's house to get the location of Yoruichi's friend."Sorry can't. I got other plans first before I join you in the sereite. Oh here guys" Neao says as he uses **Kamui** to give back everybody their bikes"Use the sealing tatoos I gave you to store them. Well chaio for now. Ooooh that ryhmed" he said as he used **Kamui** again to walk through the gate.

 **(With Neao)**

As soon as Neao pops out of the gate he manipulates the reishi in the air to form a small sheild around him redirect the light and sound waves off him so to anybody else there was nothing there well to people not well versed in sensing reiatsu and rieshi. He decided to sing a little as no one would hear him because of the barrier. He fished out his mp3 player and set it to play the music of a song he knew while he sang the lyrics. The song was 'Impossible' by Manafest(which I do not own so please don't sue me!). After upping the volume to maximum Neao started singing.

" _Crying and hiding this feeling, Running and fighting for freedom, Crying and hiding this feeling, Running and fighting for freedom, Crying and hiding this feeling, Running and fighting for freedom, Crying and hiding this feeling, Running and fighting for freedom_ "

Neao with his eyes partially closed started shadow fighting as he moved along imaginging that he was kicking shinigami ass. What he didn't know was that he forgot to hide his reiatsu which was a beacon for all the shinigami since it was the size of _4_ Kenpachi Zaraki's. Any way back to the song.

" _This is the last time I'll cry lullabies_

 _All night can't sleep_

 _I hear the floors creak_

 _I feel shadows in my room_

 _My friends find another bruise_

 _I might end up on the news_

 _I just don't know what to do-_

Neao didn't notice the countless shinigami and stealth force officers surrounding his location along with squad 2 and 10's captins(Soi Fon and Toshiro). Soi Fon could feel the barrier around the ryoka. It was hard to sense at first but with her position as captin of the stealth force she had to learn to sense things like those.

 _God I'm calling you_

 _Send an angel send two_

 _I want a move but I'm trapped in the outer room_

 _I know you hear me clearly I'm weary_

 _Come and fill me with your power heal me_ "

Soi Fon sends a small pulse of reiatsu through her finger at the back of the barrier disrupting it which first alerts Neao who as soon as the barrier falls instantly starts attcking the shinigami but he keeps singing.

" _It seems impossible for me to let this go_

 _Feel like an animal, I'm ready to lose control_

 _Take everything you need, take every part of me_

 _Give me some room to breathe, before I lose control_ "

Neao kicks a shinigami in the gut sending him into a wall also destrying it and then side steps a down slash from behind from a steath force member then gong into a handstand giving the shinigmai ninja a mule kick to the face instantly knocking him out then doing a split in the air still on his hands which he spin kicks which knock away a few more shinigmai while the rest back up now knowing that fighting him close up is suicide for anyone below a captin. Neao just jumps back onto his feet and starts dodging sword strikes and kido lazily. All the while _still_ singing!

" _I got to get away_

 _Got to break away_

 _Save me_

 _Got to find a way_

 _Got to break the chains_

 _Take me_

 _Before I lose control_

 _Before I lose control_

 _It seems impossible_

 _It's not impossible_ "

Neao blocks a punch from behind with his leg. He turns to see it was from Soi Fon. She had discarded her haori and was glaring at him. She started to unleash a barrage of well placed kicks that he either blocked or dodged but some managed to get passed him and make contact. They didn't harm too much because of his natural endurance but since he didn't activate his hierro the hits _stung_.But he just kept singing.

" _I'm tired so tired of walking through this fire_

 _If you want to find me I'll be here in my room_

 _I'm thinking you're drinking,_

 _Need to get out before you start swinging_

 _Wish I could show you all the pain inside me_ "

Neao decided to take a note from the song and lit his right foot a flame while stomping the ground sending out waves of his black and red flames through the ground making various spots around him to erupt into towering flames. It got rid of about all the normal shinigami(not kill only burns and the pain did the rest for knocking them out)and left just the the stealth officers and the captins as they were fast enough to dodge the flames. Toshiro appeared shocked at his ability make and cotrole black and red flames but soon became serious and activated his shikai as well as Soi Fon. The realease of Hitsuguya's zanpaktou put out Neao's flames and seemed to slow him down a bit because of the ice beneath his feet but Neao kept singing.

" _It seems impossible for me to let this go_

 _Feel like an animal, I'm ready to lose control_

 _Take everything you need, take every part of me_

 _Give me some room to breathe, before I lose control_ "

Neao dodged Soi Fon attempt to to get a hit in with her Suzumebachi. He knew all it too was 2 hits from her and game over so he startred to use shunpo which shocked her for a while since she thought he was just a human with special powers not a shinigmai as only shinigami cam use shunpo but she soon shakes her head and starts to cocentrate on the fight again. All through this Neao just kept singing which infuriated the small captin duo because that meant he wasn't taking them too seriously.

" _I got to get away_

 _Got to break away_

 _Save me_

 _Got to find a way_

 _Got to break the chains_

 _Take me_

 _Before I lose control_

 _Before I lose control_

 _It seems impossible_

 _It's not impossible_

 _It seems impossible_

 _Crying and hiding this feeling_

 _Running and fighting for freedom_

 _For me to lose control_

 _Crying and hiding this feeling_

 _Running and fighting for freedom_

 _It seems impossible_ "

Neao jumps away from Soi Fon and takes out his sword and suddenly put is arm with his word behind him which blocks a sword strike from Hitsuguya who was shocked his sneak attack didn't work. Neao just shunpos above the small white haired captin who turns to him only to get a slash across the chest and a spin kick to the back of the head to knock him out so Neao doesn't have to fight a Bankai yet. Neao then turns to Soi Fon and her subordinates then does a really fast shunpo to appear infront of her and stabbing her in the stomach purposely making sure to miss any vital organs and then twirls around her and slashes at her back twice making an X mark. He then kicks her legs from underneath her and hit the back of her head with the butt of his sword knocking her out never stopping his song.

" _It seems impossible_

 _For me to let this go_

 _Feel like an animal, I'm ready to lose control_

 _It seems impossible for me to let this go_

 _Feel like an animal, I'm ready to lose control_

 _Take everything you need, take every part of me_

 _Give me some room to breathe, before I lose control_ "

Neao tilts his head towards the remaining stealth force members and unleashes 25% of his potent KI(killing intent) while also activating his 3 tomoe **Sharingan** which made some drop unconcious while the others ran for their lives. Neao just continues to sing as he sees the sun is setting.

" _It seems impossible_

 _For me to let this go_

 _Feel like an animal_ "

Neao leaves a 5 clones to heal the 2 captins and thier subordinates while he started walking off into the sunset like a badass pro never once stop singing till the end.

" _It seems impossible_

 _It's not impossible_

 _It seems impossible_

 _For me to let this go_

 _It seems impossible_

 _It's not impossible_ "

This will be one OP adventure.

 **End**

 **AN: That was awesome! And to answer some question before they pop up. I will be inputting in** _ **some**_ **chapters ahead a song for fight scenes. And no asking to make Neao weaker he only beat both Soi Fon and Hitsuguya because the underestimated him. He would need to use EMS and his shikai to beat them** _ **both**_ **in shikai and that would cause exhaustion and lot of injurys. While yes he could crush them if he used all his power but he won't do that because I don't think it's necessary for him to go all out on every one except people like Ulqiorra,Aizen etc. For now he will keep his powers secret until certain points. Anyway Neao is gonna 'make love' with most of the girls in bleach because first he's in a 19 year old like body with the mind and hormones of a 13 year old boy along with because I can!Any way see ya next chapter.**

 **Bow Mortals for Neao is here!**

 **Ja Ne!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or any other seris that may pop up in this story but maybe in another universe out there maybe I do.**

 **Chapter 8**

Noivad was currently waiting on a building near the gate that Ichigo and co. would be trying to bust through. Using his sunglasses and activating one of his fullbring he used its telescope and x-ray vision to see that they were about to start the process of turning themselves into a canonball. He was so bored waiting though. Oh it turns out Aizen IS a woman. Why kami why! I know it was a fantasy of mine but it didn't hve to come true!...Well...that just happen. Anyway Neao decided to keep training. It was all he coould do to satisfy his boredom after all. He decided to remake some moves from naruto and then make some of his own creation. He really needed some moves for himself instead of copying other anime's moves*sigh*oh well better get started. But first he GOTTA DODGE! Neo leaped out of the way as the orb with his friends/children. He saw as it split into different pieces and the ones inside seperated. He saw as they all were seperated into pairs. He could have stopped it but that would be interfering too had already interfered when he trained them and he was sure the Kami of this world would be mad. He still remember the conversation about the kami with... well Kami.

 **(Flashback)**

 _Neao was doing some physical training. Kami was with him do some training also. When Neao asked why he/she was doing it Kami just said'Because I want to' and blushed. Neao wasn't sure if she had some secret crush on him or something or just embarrassed so he kept is mouth shut and move on._

 _"Kami ther's been something i've been meaning to ask you. I've been thnking and wanted to ask you if your the Shinigami King too. Because wouldn't the gods of each universe be mad that I've suddenly pop up in there world?" Neao said after stopping his work out and laying down in the grass. Kami beside him._

 _"Well an easy way to clarify that one would be simple to say that I'm The True God." she said but seeing his confused face made her continue_

 _"Okay put it like this a bunch of dimmensions make a universe, a bunch of universes make a multiverse and a bunch of multiverses make an omnivers-I already know that" Neao interrupted at the end but Kami just shouted"LET ME FINISH!" Neao held his ears to stop the stopped after a while it stopped and Neao just looked at Kami's irritated face Neao couldn't really tell if she was irritated beacause she was always glowning._

 _"Anyway as I was saying before you rudley interupped me-she sent a glare- In every Omniverse there is a supreme being/s to govern it. Now every god came specifically from me and as such I am more powerful because I will also share their powers because they originated from and they aren't aware of my existence so if one confronts you don't tell them about me." she finished explaining_

 _"Soooo...your a super god?"Neao said_

 _"Technically. Oh and always remember not to change too much that would anger the central Kami of that specific world and I don't want to be found they found out about me they would._ _ **Understand**_ _" she said with the last part sounding like a threat. Even though Killing Intent doesn't aaffect me because Neao came from a non-fictional world but he still knew Kami could go through with that threat._

 **(Flashback End)**

From that day onward Neao finally gained a dream. He never had a dream or ambition before. Originally in his own world he would have just been an average joe, but now he has a goal to achieve. His dream was to be the ultimate opposite for Kami. Now he doesn't mean like become the 'ultimate evil'. No he wants to be the one to set the balance. Kami is the ultimate source of light and peace. Well Neao will be the ultimate source of death,darkness,equality and to govern the gods. Yep you heard that second to last one right equality. It turns out that the reasons gods aren't really well known is because they're arrogant and see other beings as lowly pieces of shit and manipulate the inhabitants of diffrernt worlds as puppets for their amusement. Don't get him wrong there are SOME good gods but hearing about beings with near ultimate power making things worse for innocent people and it _enraged_ him.

*sigh*

Neao was brought out of his thoghts by feeling Ichigo's reiatsu spike. He uses his fullbring sunglasses-really need a name for his fullbrings- and used its telescope vision to see him fighting Ikkaku. Neao just sighs-he knows he's probably gonna be doing that alot- put on back his regular glasses and decides to go there. Well making a techinque on the way could be fun. What could he make now? Spirit Gun won't do as he has got cero. He need to fly as he cand stand in air and teleport with Kamui. He already has all speed tecniques. Maybe he could merge them? Save the for later. Maybe super strength. It _could_ help. What else laser eyes, super transformations, telekenesis, mind reading, naruto jutsus, animal transformations, super senses and sub-element manipulation. Those could work and he needs to work on his faux biju cloak and transformation.

Neao's thoughts were once again interrupted as he had to dogde Ikkaku's spear thrust and Ichigo's double slash. He shunpo's to across the walk way and watches the fight.

"Your good. Who was your teacher? And who's the guy over there a friend of yours?" Ikkaku asks as he blocks Ichigo's diagonal slash from his Hollow\Shinigami Zangetsu . Ichigo then shunpo's behind Ikkaku and slashes him on his back and then shunpo's infront of him while he's turning to his past posintion and slashes his right shoulder.

"The guy over there IS my teacher and he's more of a second father to me." Ichigo says as he ends up getting a cut above his eye and a gash on his right shoulder. He tries to go in for a double stab but Ikkaku's staff seperated into three segement staff each part connected by chains. Ikkaku entangle the Ichigo's duel blades with it and tries to stab him continuously.

"I'd say you piced a good person to teacher there if he could make you this good." Ikkaku said as he manages to give Ichigo a slight cut on the cheek.

Ichigo concentrates and sends a sword shaped projectile of reiatsu at Ikkaku who was surprised along with Neao. Despite training the kids Neao didn't know all their moves. It was conpenstation for not showing them his Bankai.

Anyway the projectile managed to slash Ikkaku. It left a big gash across his chest. He fell to the ground as he was bleeding out. Neao ran to him and controled the reishi in the air to heal him just enough to stop the bleeding and asked"You wouldn't mind telling me where they're keeping Rukia Kuchiki would you huh noob" He knows where they're keeping her but he doesn't want to alert any suspicion on me. I already have Urahara trying to figure me out don't want anyone else to start watching him.

After Ikkaku told them the location of the location Ichigo and Neao soon find Ganju which later leads them to meeting Hanata which turned out to be female Hanataro and it turns out she wasn't week and was actually the level of a liutenant. She was shy like her male canon counterpart but only to guys. What was Neao doing during all this? Playing Shadow Fight 2 on his phone.(*cricket noises*) ...'_' Yeeeaaaahhhh anyway when it was time for the fight with Renji Neao just zoned out and stood there playing on his phone dodging every time a hit accidently comes his way. After Renji's sound defeat soon after came Ichigo's fight with Kenpachi. At first he came for Neao but Ichigo got in his way and kept talking about protecting his friends and all that happy shit. Neao followed Hanata and Ganju to the Repenetence cell and kept playing on his phone while Byakuya came and beat the shit out of Ganju. It's funny how all the gender swaps names were changed while Byakuya is still stuck with her male counterparts name.

Anyway right now Neao is dodging Byakuya's attacks making sure not to become mince meat. Every time he went in for a strike he would be blocked by her petals. He was brought out of his thoughts as a bunch of razor sharp petals were sent straight at him. Out of time Neao just activated his Hierro and put his arms in and X blocking position and watched as the small sharp cherry blossoms destroyed his coat and dress shirt arms exposing his lean muscled arms earning a lustful look from Byakuya. Once Neao saw this he smirked and sonido'd infront of her making her blush and lose focus from the sudden closeness. Neao used this as a opprtunity to use the one of the only 5 genjutsu he knew how to use with his eyes: **Force Sleep** which knocks out the enemy for several hours. Neao catches Byakuya as she falls asleep and uses Kotomasutchi on Ukitake(who just arrived) to take her somewhere else. As gaurds are coming to lead Rukia into her sell Neao uses his special barrier toto get in and stay to protect her. It wasn't until night that he revealed himself to her.

 **(Night-Rukia's cell)-(Neao POV)**

I put down my barrier and grabbed Rukia's shoulder. As soon as she turns around and looks ready to scream I puts my hand over her mouth and whispered"Keep quiet. Oh and sorry about supring you I got in here with you but couldn't reveal myself until the gaurds left."

I slowly take my hand away from her mouth and then dodge a kick that she sent at me. She started to whisper/scream"Why are you guys here. I don't need you to save me I accept my fate. Just get the Hogyoku away from here when they execute me-Not gonna happen!"I interrupt at the end as I bonk her at the end and give her the 'You won't stop me from saving you speech' and when she _finally_ calmed down we sat (she's on his right side)down together leaning against a wall and comforted herr for the events that may come.

 **END**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I finally back*dodges food scraps,fire,weapons...and a kitchen sink*OKAY! Sorry for the wait but I was waiting to see if anyone would review and to my sadness no one did. Come on guys I need reviews it helps give me motivation for this story. I know it might not be very good but COOOME OON! Its my first story.**

 **Oooh!and look back on my previous chapter I edited a few things and fixed some wording mistakes.**

 **Disclaimer:(Ninja man holds Tite Kubo over building) Give me the rights!(Kubo glares defiantly)Never!(Ninja man kicks kubo in the face and drops him)**

 **Chapter 9**

After Neao was finished he knocked Rukia out and cleaned her of by collecting the moisture from the air to make water and washed her off with soap from his Kamui. He dressed her back up and went on to cleaning himself and putting on back his clothe. He burned the mattress and sunk the ashes into the earth. After doing all that he made another mattress and put Rukia on it to sleep while he dissappeared into the night in a flicker of white,red and black using a combination of all the speed techniques which he calls **Omunisuteppu** or **Omni Step** as it uses every speed technique ever.

 **(Next Day)**

Neao was sitting on the Execution stands looking down as they prepared to execute Rukia. When he saw her he couldn't help but sigh as he knows she doesn't remember their night together.

He shakes his head. This isn't the time to remanice about making love to one of your favorite anime charachter... Alright that sounded weird.

Neao was brought out of his thoughts by a loud screech. He turned his head to witness the Sokyoku emerge and try to stab Rukia. Neao immediately activated his **Sharingan** and could see Ichigo coming infront of Rukia intent on blocking the massive pheneiox like bird. Neao smirks beneath his mask as he decides to show off and he appeares behind Ichigo and holds the bird with his incomplete fake **Susano'o** skeletal right arm.

Faces of shock appear on everyone face-besides Neao-as a boy looking the same age as the orange haired boy hold off the _Sokyoku_ with what looks like a skeleton made of looked like the upper part of a skeleton and it was dark purple with horns and only the torso. It looked like a _demon_ and it scared the fukataichos(luietenats).

The weilder of the purple being was recognized by Soi Fon as the boy she underestimated and ended up losing against. That made her scowl as it hurt her pride. The rest of the captins look on in facination at the skeletal figure that held back the Sokyoku wondering what it was while also noticing the person who defeated Captin Hitsuguya and Soi Fon

Ichigo and Rukia weren't having a better time as the were wondering what was the thing was. Rukia didn't really know what powers Neao had while Ichigo only ever seen him use his **Shikai** and **Kido**.

Neao just drunk up all the attention. But soon shook it off. He knew Ukitake and Kyoraku were coming to destroy the Sokyoku but he wanted to fight damnit! And this was one of the only things he could fight without consequence of changing too much!

Neao was jolted out of his mind ranting as the gaiant flaming bird got loose from his grasp and charged at him again. He just folded his arms as he mentally controlled the fake **Susano'o** to grab it again but this time with both skeletal hands and threw it a few ways off and managed to see Ichigo destroy the execution stand. He turned to see the captins reactions and noticed Kyoraku and Ukitake looking at him and Ichigo in shock. He just nodded to them and used his new speed technique to shoot of towards the fallen giant phenieox like bird.

As Neao appeared in the location of the 100 Zanpaktou powered weapon and he had to dodge the very beak of the beast. He summoned his fake **Susano'o** once again but this time nerves and flesh seem to cover its body as well as armor. It looked like Itachi's **Susano'o** except purple with a whip and shield made of water as he IS fighting an enemy made of fire and as much as he loves to use the fire element it would not work on his opponent except his **Amaterasu** which he dosen't want to reveal yet.

Neao mentally comands his spectral warrior to block a strike from the bird with its shield and swings the whip at his adversary. Hi whipped the bird continuosly land a few hits while the rest are dodged by the blocks strikes from its talons. After a 5th strike he uses the purple warrior to grab its feet and beat it on the ground repeatedly and spewed a foutain of water on it which Neao makes freeze and bashes the frozen parts on the ground making parts of it get broken of its body. After a little struggle it finally got free. It flys high in the air and starts breathing out fire towards Neao who blocks with his shield which evaporates after but brought back by Neao. He then swung the whip out towards it and it latches onto the birds feet and draws it down towards him and hits it with his shield. Neao commanding the hulking purple warrior drew the firery bird towrds him and disengaged his shield and commands his FS(Fake Susano'o) to repeatedly punch it. He then controlled the earth underneathe the bird to turn into mud so the heat of the bird doesn't melt it up as it is earth that is mixed with water. The mud repeadtedly stab the fire bird. Neao then deactivated his FS and jumped onto the flaming bird and punches it repeatedly. His clothes are burned but not his body had activated his **Hierro**. Neao fired mulptiple Byakurai's into the bird's wings and crushed its feet. He dug his sword into the birds chest and watched as he absorbed all ist power and soul but seeing as he dosen't need the soul he puts it into a storage seal which he put in his **Kamui**.

Neao turned around to see Ichigo done fighting Byakuya so he speeds over to him and manages to catch him before he falls to the ground. Neao turns to him with a Kakashi patened eye smile and asks"How you doing Ichigo?"

Ichigo just gives a dry chuckes and deadpans while replying"I have cuts and gashes almost everywhere. What do you think?"

Neao just keeps eye smiling as he set Ichigo on his back and started healing him by pushing the rieshi from the air into his body clearing it of all the cuts and gashes in 15 minutes along with bringing up back his Reiatsu. He then took a quick look at Ichigo's **Bankai** and couldn't help but chuckle. It was the same as when he fought Ginjo in the anime but the white parts were purple as well as the edge of Ichigo's sword which he found out could duplicate itself and and join at the hilt to make a bow.

After finishing healing his comrade bothe him and Ichigo wait on top of the hill as they sensed the others coming to their location. Neao released a sigh of relief when he could still sense Ishida'Glad I taught him Voltstanding or else he would've lost his powers' Neao thought to himself.

Neao senses someone appearing on the hill with Renji and Rukia and decides to watch the interaction

He stands in the air and watch as a long brown haired woman with glasses took out the **Hogyoku** of Rukia's body. He looked on as Ichigo tried to attack her but was cut up*sigh*and he just finished healing him too. When all the other captins returned Neao looked on a little suprised to see Ichigo get back up. Looked like a minor change just presented itself. Well anyway probably should help now.

And that he did.

Neao didn't notice but his 3 tomoe **Sharingan** was still activated. It allowed him to see everyoneof the female Aizen and allowed him to defend Ichigo from her attacks. But it also allowed to see his **Sharingan**. He wanted to keep his powers from them because Soul Society might see him as a threat and want to off him and to have more cards up his sleeve against his new adversary. Well when life gives you lemons...

make apple juice and make it figure it out how you did...

In oother words fuck up her plans.

Neao was brought out of his thoughts as he barley dodge a slash(only visible to him)

"It seems there have been some miscalculations. I didn't expect one of the ryoka to be strong enough to destroy the Sokyoku" the she-Aizen said

Neao just raises his eyebrow as he decided to play dumb"And who are you"

"Where are my manners. My name is Aiza Souska, former taichou of squad 3. Who may I know the pleasure of speaking."she said the last part sensually. Neao however kept his cool but his pants was unoticably tighter now.

"Now where would the fun in that be." Neao said playfully

"Aiza Souska. You are hereby under arrest for treason against Soul Society"Yamamoto interuppted.

Aiza shook her head"It seems you fools think you stop me from leaving" she finished with a smirk and then appeared infront of Neao(he allowed it as he could tell she was not aiming to harm him) and kissed him on the forhead which he just blinked at. No. He was not gonna all comically surprised and shit. He was a real man.

Now lets get on to business...

 **. Dun**

 **Yea bitches CLIFFHANGER!**

 **Thats what you get for not reviewing! Well anyway how was the lemon?Goo?Meh?Godly!? Well anyway the reason Neao defeated the Sokyoku easily is simple. He had a albeit fake it was enough Susano'o and I don't really know how to make good fight you guys want you could type fight scenes for me and I'll choose which one to be put in my story.**

 **Next Chapter: Neao vs Captins and Confusion?**


	10. AN

**Hello there I want to apologize to all my readers for not updating. I too know what it's like waiting for stories to update and I don't want to be that kind of author but my exams are coming up so until the end of June you guys won't be seeing a lot of me sadly. I'm sorry for anyones hopes i brought up.**

 **Also I will be re-writing An Op Adventure and Ultimate Imagination Gaming Master. The former was too fast pace while the latter while at a slower pace the chapters were too short and I could have put all the time skips into one chapter and start the chapters ages ago so I'll be doing them over though just to warn you I'm technically 'winging it' on both of them as they don't have direct plots except for making joy for the readers though if aneyone wants to help me make a plot that will be awesome.**

 **The knew stories will be:**

 **An OP Adventure(old story) - Saviour of Worlds: Kid Otaku Edition: It will have lemons the SI-OC will be God-like with a harem so don't take it serously(I doubt I ever will write a serious story.**

 **Ultimate Imagination Gaming Master(old story) - [What a kid is the Gamer]: I got the new and improved idea from reading some really op gamer fics so I'll give it a try. This one might have no lemons in it until I feel more comfortable with the idea since it's 'True' SI ( I should probably change my name to SI Author since I love SI so much) The SI is OP but won't be immediately God-like as I like to atleast work for some things.**

 **Warning: Remember the above stories are for shits and giggles so their will be no actual plot till I feel like it so don't expect greatness from an ametuer(sp?).**

 **Good bye! See you soon!**


End file.
